


A Little Push

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Magic, come everywhere tbh, credence crying during sex, day drinking graves, final stop on the way to hell, graves shushing during sex, hung graves, hyper sensitivity, ish, lots of orgasms, mild salad tossing, queenie meddling, trope B I N G O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percival Graves and his new son have some issues to work out.Namely how much they want to do un-familial things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileyoustillcan (L_M_Biggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts).



> yoooooo this is purposefully left up to you how much incest you want it to be... they could be blood related or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> i meannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn idk its mainly to help kill time til the epic 'Percival Rex' comes out. im dying.

The two Graves men needed help. Just a push in the right, or wrong, as Tina might say, direction. So she did it.

Queenie was just so tired of listening to the pining and the guilt rolling off of the Director in literal waves. He was so loud with his thoughts, it had embarrassed her at first, and she’d been so curious as to who the long dark haired boy in his thoughts, always on his knees, hand in the gorgeous hair was, until she realized it was Credence, gifted as he had been with a few cosmetic charms to fix his awful bowl cut, and having been well fed in the last few months living with his new adoptive father.

When eleven o’clock arrived, she started mixing up the usual drinks, hot chocolate for sweet little Credence, and the strongest Irish Coffee that could be made for the Director, along with a couple drops of her own blend of Amortentia, a dash more potent than usual.

She smiled and paused outside the Director’s office, inside which she knew the man himself would be at his desk, working on something, or pretending to work, while his son was all the way across the room, reading something, whether one of Tina’s lent schoolbooks or one from the Director’s collection.

She didn’t even have to knock, the door opened smoothly when the wards recognized her, and Credence actually looked over first, beaming at her with an innocence that made her heart break.

“Hey honey.”

The Director sighed, pressing a hand to his temples,

“Eleven already? Thank you Queenie. You don’t know how much I need this.”

She gave him a little wink and then curtseyed, before ducking out, just in case all hell decided to break loose inside the office.

She couldn’t help noticing how eagerly Credence dug into his cocoa, getting a hint of marshmallow cream on his upper lip in his hurry to drink it down.

She always made sure to add enough marshmallows so that one couldn’t even see the cocoa itself before drinking. Tina had joked she’d keep the tooth fairy in business.

The door barely closed and she’d taken a handful of steps when she heard the Director cursing inside his head.

She giggled.

*

Percival didn’t think about smelling his coffee before taking a sip, he trusted Queenie, of course, like anyone else who’d stood by him, who’d testified at the godforsaken trial of character needed since being recovered.

But the second after the first sip he took, he pulled the cup back and frowned, amd realized it didn’t smell like whiskey and french roast, instead it was vaguely minty.

Peppermint.

He darted a glance over at Credence, sitting several feet away, curled up on one of his extra chairs, heavy tome perched on his lap, and steaming mug clasped in hand, and he knew exactly what the smell was.

Credence’s shampoo.

Among other things, like the crisp scent of a fresh autumn morning, or the…

Fuck.

That wasn’t good.

“Credence, put that down.”

His eyes widened, and when he saw the boy pause before taking another sip, he frowned,

“What’s wrong Daddy?”

Percival bit his tongue to keep from saying too much, but there was already a warmth curling at the base of his spine, licking lower thanks to the way his boy addressed him.

They needed to leave, to get home, and he was clinging to the desperate hope that he would have enough antidote for both of them.

“We need to leave, right this second.”

“But we just got here, it’s barely after eleven.”

Percival sighed, and got to his feet, sweeping over to collect his coat and Credence’s, before walking over to snag the cup out of his hands, place it safely on the edge of his desk, and then took one of the boy’s arms.

“I’ll explain, I promise.”

*

Side along apparation was never a very pleasant experience, unless it meant getting molded against his father’s side every time, and Credence knew it was horribly wrong, but he felt a small thrill of delight as the man almost tugged him to his feet and took them both home.

He couldn’t understand why they’d needed to leave in such a hurry, but he suspected it was something to do with their drinks. Credence hadn’t gotten to finish his, although the taste was a bit different than normal. It hadn’t smelled like plain old chocolate and the sugar from the marshmellows, but spicier, almost like his father’s cologne…

“Wait here Credence.”

His father left him waiting in the living room, as he rushed over to the kitchen and started yanking open cabinet doors and drawers, muttering to himself the whole time, his voice growling and becoming louder by the second.

“Fuck. No. That bastard.”

“Who’s a bastard Daddy?”

His father glanced over at him, and Credence swore his face was reddening, like he was getting feverish.

His father never blushed.

“Credence. How are you feeling?”

Credence held up his hands, curling his fingers into fists and back out again, and shrugged.

“Okay I guess. A bit warm. But I don’t know why, since the fireplace isn’t going…”

His father sighed,

“We’ve been drugged. Somehow, someone slipped something into our drinks. It’s going to take a while to get out of our systems. You especially. I don’t know how much you’ve consumed. It’s already affecting me, and I just had one sip of my coffee.”

Credence gulped.

“Is it going to hurt?”

His father looked stricken, and quickly came over to him, hands wringing in front of his chest, as if afraid to touch him.

“Not exactly. But it won’t be pleasant. You need to go to your room. You’ll be safe there.”

Credence frowned,

“But Daddy, I don’t want you to be alone and in pain.”

His father squeezed his eyes shut, and looked as if he already was.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. Now come along. In you go.”

He was already being nudged towards his room, and it felt as if his father’s hand was burning into his skin of his lower back, through the heavy layers of his jacket and shirt vest.

“Okay… if you’re sure.”

“Mhm.”

His father didn’t sound very sure at all.

The door slamming shut behind him felt like a slap across the face, and Credence fought the urge to hyperventilate.

He thought he could still hear his father on the other side of the door, but then footsteps echoed away, and he knew he was alone.

After a few moments, he could feel the fever spiraling down, and it was as if he’d woken from a dream, sweaty and shivering all at once. Credence gulped, and put his hand to his stomach, and lower, until he was cupping his groin.

Oh.

That’s what it was.

Not any sort of normal sickness or poison then.

But what could he do?

Touching himself was a sin.

Maybe his father could… help?

He opened his mouth, ignoring his desert dry throat, and called out.

*

Percival kept looking, hoping he’d spot the correct ingredients he’d need, for even just a spoonful of antidote, but there was nothing. Fucking Grindelwald had depleted his potion stores, whether out of necessity or just for the hell of it, and he wanted nothing more than to run back to MACUSA and wring that asshole’s neck.

But he wasn’t even there anymore.

Percival was not in any condition to travel either, unless by foot, and the only place his feet wanted to take him was to Credence’s room, to finally put his hands somewhere useful and help put out the fever raging inside of him.

Every time the boy called him that, that filthy word, he thought he’d pass out, more so than ever now, with the potent Amortentia rushing through his veins, it was like Credence was crying out to him.

No, wait, he really was.

Percival gritted his teeth and walked back to the boy’s bedroom, halting right outside the door, pressing a palm flat to the cool wooden surface, letting it leech away some of the fervent heat from his skin.

“Yes my boy, what is it?”

Not like he didn’t really know.

He could only imagine how much more agonizing the experience was for Credence, having probably ingested three times the dose he’d gotten, and doubled with the fact that he was a virgin, he probably had no idea what was happening.

“Daddy, please, I need you to touch me. I feel like my skin is on fire. I can’t make it stop. It hurts.”

“Why don’t you try casting a cooling charm?”

Percival could have bit his tongue. That sort of nonsense wouldn’t actually work, for long at least.

Credence let out a moan that shot straight to his cock, already fully hard and leaking in his pants, and probably wouldn’t get any better.

“I already did. It didn’t help.”

Percival swallowed thickly,

“Did you touch yourself? Even just a little, could make a difference.”

That wouldn’t do much either. It would just make it worse, in his case, probably painfully so.

Fuck.

“I don’t know how… I’ve never done that before. Ma always said it was a sin. But I want to. I want… oh god. I want you to Daddy. Please… let me out.”

He pressed his forehead against the door, eyes closed tight, and found his hand gravitating away from the cool wood down to his groin, palming himself without a thought, at the mental image of Credence finally getting on his knees for him, as he would of course, ever so grateful for being granted what he was asking for.

“Credence… you know we can’t… I can’t.”

“I feel like I’m burning, everywhere. There’s an ache, and I don’t know how to make it go away. It’s like… I need something inside me.”

Picturing Credence spread out on his bed, frantically trying to finger himself, trying to chase away the need and bring himself off was enough, Percival broke down, and unspelled the door, barely blinking as the boy rushed into his arms.

“Daddy… Daddy please, touch me.”

*

Credence didn’t know what he was asking for beyond the obvious, where the pain was centered most, the hard and heavy cock aching and wet against the rough fabric of his pants, and he nuzzled his face into his father’s neck, lips just barely kissing all the skin he could reach, as he felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him still and close.

“Credence, tell me where it hurts.”

“Here.”

He took one of his father’s hands from his hip and pressed it to his cock, the relief of friction against him almost enough to make his knees buckle.

“Oh… that’s so good.”

“Okay, okay, what…”

The heel of his father’s palm rubbed over the head of his cock through the fabric and Credence did swoon then, as he felt the first wave of pleasure crest through him, and he shuddered.

“Oh Daddy…”

His father sighed, and then scooped him up into his arms, arms strong and sure, carrying him down the hall.

Credence blinked and realized they’d arrived in the master bedroom, and he gulped. Usually he was never to be in that room, unless he heard his father having a nightmare, and sometimes he would come in and sit by the man’s side, until he’d fallen back into a peaceful sleep.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still too hot. It still hurts. I’m sorry I made a mess in my pants.”

Lips burned into the side of his temples,

“No baby don’t apologize. It’s okay.”

Credence tried to reach out, to wrap an arm around his father’s neck, drawing him back to him, hoping for a kiss.

“Won’t you…”

“What?”

He looked at Credence as if seeing him for the first time, eyes darker than he could remember,

“Kiss me? Daddy, please.”

“Oh god. God knows I shouldn’t, but I want to.”

Credence shifted his hips a little, feeling his cock still hard in his pants, and then his father was grinding down against him, putting one of his strong thighs between his legs, and he gasped.

“Daddy…!”

“Yes baby. Come again if you need to, then we can take these off.”

He nodded somewhat breathlessly, and then tilted his head back as the fever rushed through him again, not quite as painful.

His father wasn’t kissing him exactly where he wanted, but on his neck, a wet press of lips and tongue over the sensitive skin just below his ear, and he squirmed into the touch, gripping tightly over his father’s jacket.

He was still fully dressed. He had to be sweating.

“Daddy, aren’t you hot too?”

“A little yes.”

Credence was mindlessly trying to push the heavy fabric off his father’s shoulders, fingers fumbling over the buttons of his perfectly crisp vest, and he felt his heartbeat lightning fast under his hand.

“Why don’t you use magic baby?”

Credence opened his eyes and found his father watching him again, a strange sort of fondness in his dark gaze.

“Okay.”

He tried to concentrate, and in his eagerness, Credence vanished both of their clothing in the blink of an eye.

“Oops.”

Now his father was hovering over him, not a stitch between them to prevent total and complete bare skin on skin contact.

Credence thought it would help, but it only made the heat flare hotter.

He wondered if that was what hell felt like.

Hands grazed over his waist and not at all where he wanted them, he gulped as he looked to find his father’s cock as hard as his own, the swollen head red and weeping over him, clear slickness mingling on his stomach with the mess he’d made from his previous two climaxes.

“Let me clean you up baby.”

*

Thinking rationally was beyond Percival’s capacity at the moment, watching as Credence came again with just the barest hint of a kiss to his hipbone, licking over the smear of white on his skin, cock untouched and just bobbing against his stomach.

He told himself he couldn’t, wouldn’t dare defile his boy, unless he absolutely begged for it. However, he was going mad without any sort of touch on himself. Refraining would only make it worse in the end, he knew it. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be as stubborn as possible as long as he could.

When Credence let out a whimper from just a bracing hand on one of his pale thighs, Percival had to close his eyes, to ground himself.

“Shh-hh my boy. It’s all right.”

Credence shook his head,

“It doesn’t hurt… Daddy, will you let me touch you? If you’re hurting like I am, please tell me.”

“No, no baby you don’t need to. I’m fine.”

Rutting against the sheets like he’d regressed to boyhood, sure, that was good enough. For the moment.

He couldn’t come like that, but it didn’t matter. It was a bit of relief that Credence didn’t have to provide.

It was pure torture being like that, so close to where he knew his boy was aching for a touch, so he climbed back up his body, and kissed him, as sweetly and gentle as he could, wordlessly cleaning the rest of him.

“Daddy… if you’re not hurting, why are you still hard?”

A questing hand he couldn’t stop in time made contact with his cock, and Percival’s eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping him before he could stop it.

“Fuck! Baby don’t…”

Credence didn’t know what he was doing, but when his thumb swiped over the head of Percival’s cock, he was gone.

Lost.

Drowning in the bliss as his heartbeat roared in his ears, and he actually had to brace himself on his elbows to keep from collapsing atop his boy, threatening to crush him with his body.

“God… fuck.”

“Was that good Daddy?”

Credence’s voice was a hushed whisper, but he wasn’t pulling away, wasn’t retreating with disgust or fear, in fact, his hand was still moving over Percival, fingers slick with his come, aiding in his stroking.

“Yes… yes. You are perfect. Daddy’s perfect boy.”

The smile that broke over Credence’s face was heartbreaking gorgeous, and he needed to kiss him for that.

So he did.

There was only a moment of respite, and soon Credence was shifting below him, small abortive thrusts of his hips against his own, and he tried to help, putting a hand to the boy’s hip, fingers massaging the skin soothingly.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I need… to… I don’t know, but I still feel empty.”

Percival sighed, and rested his forehead against Credence’s shoulder, trying to find the words to say no, to deny his boy, his son.

But he couldn’t.

It was what they both needed, to end it.

So he tried to play it innocent, to let Credence guide him.

To make him show his Daddy how he wanted him.

“Tell me.”

Credence shook his head, a swift movement that made Percival’s mouth quirk into a smile.

“I can’t.”

“If you want Daddy to help you, you need to find the words baby.”

Surprisingly strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, poised at his boy’s hip, pulling it away from there and then pressed his hand down, past the heat of Credence’s cock, still hard and trapped between their bodies, and further below, past the silky soft skin of his balls and to the tight clench of muscle, which gave easily to the first finger, maybe from pure desperation.

“Daddy… please, more.”

Credence was already panting, and squirming closer, intent on fucking himself over Percival’s fingers it seemed, and that he could do, without too much guilt coloring his still simmering arousal.

“That’s it baby. Come whenever you want.”

Credence threw his head back and keened when two fingers brushed up against the hard nub inside of him, and Percival swallowed hard, watching how his boy came from just that, not a single touch to his gorgeous and flushed cock. He leaned down to clean up the splatter of nearly clear release, as he suspected that Credence was nearing the end of his body’s strength.

“Daddy, I want… please.”

Percival almost shivered at the words, and his cock was aching, so much so that he knew he wouldn’t last long, whatever his boy was asking for.

He fell onto his back, and watched in awe as Credence climbed onto him, rubbing himself against his cock, before bringing a hand to it, grasping them clumsily together, ripping a groan from his throat.

“God baby, it feels so good, just like that.”

Credence didn’t quite ride him, but he put his hands on his boy’s hips anyway, holding him steady as he shuddered through another orgasm, his boy’s hypersensitivity helping him reach his peak before Percival could find his own.

It didn’t matter, the slip and slide of his boy over him was enough, pretending he was fucking him was the final straw.

He spilled onto his chest and tried to breathe steady, before he realized that Credence was shifting down his body, putting his mouth on his skin, little kitten licks of his tongue cleaning him up.

“Baby, no, you don’t have to… oh fuck.”

Credence’s hand was stroking over Percival’s cock, still hard but no longer painful for the moment, as his boy finally put those perfect plush lips to the head of it, he thrust up at once, unconsciously and yet unwilling to stop.

“Does that feel good Daddy?”

“Yes.”

His voice was a strangled gasp, he couldn’t think or do anything but lay there, letting his boy suck his cock, feeling that he’d die if he came again, but also if he didn’t.

“Can I touch you here…?”

He didn’t quite jump at the feel of tentative fingers rubbing against his ass but almost, the fact it was Credence only made it more arousing and he felt horrible even as he bit his tongue to keep from begging for more as he nodded.

*

Credence didn’t know what he was doing, but if his Daddy was happy, then he was too. He used some of the slickness from the last time he’d come to press two fingers into his Daddy’s forbidden hole, and felt a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing but not stopping him.

“Put your mouth back on Daddy.”

“Here?”

Credence licked over the impossibly soft skin of his Daddy’s ballsack, and heard a sharp intake of breath.

“No baby, but that feels good too.”

He hummed, and dipped lower, kissing and licking as best he could, moving his hand, and putting his other free hand to his own cock, pressing into the sheets, making a mess with the slick head against the fabric.

It felt good, but not as good as when his Daddy touched it.

“Put your mouth lower baby.”

Credence did as he was told, licking against where he was curving his fingers into, and his Daddy moaned low and long, before he saw his cock twitch, and spurt onto his chest and up to his neck.

“Oh god… baby, stop. Daddy needs a minute.”

Credence pulled away, feeling shameful, and kept stroking his own cock, hoping he could make himself come, so he didn’t have to keep bothering his Daddy.

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Don’t apologize. You did so well. How are you feeling now?”

“Still too hot.”

His Daddy licked his lips and looked thoughtful, even as his hands were grasping at his hips, pulling him to straddle his waist.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Credence’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head,

“No Daddy! I would never!”

His Daddy chuckled, a bit weakly, and smiled,

“Baby it’s nothing bad, it will help you. You’re almost done. You’ll feel so much better.”

“Really?” Credence almost squeaked, and his Daddy nodded.

“I promise, my boy.”

“How do i do that?”

His Daddy reached over and grasped his cock, making him shudder and pitch forward, lips pressing to his forehead,

“Put your pretty cock inside me.”

“But Daddy… won’t it hurt you?”

Credence almost sobbed when his Daddy kept stroking him, so hard it was painful, until it wasn’t, and he realized he didn’t make a mess, nothing came out of him when he recovered from the feeling, and his Daddy shook his head.

“No baby. It’ll be your last one. Then we’ll get you a bath and put you to bed. This will all have just been a bad dream.”

Credence’s bottom lip wobbled, and he just nodded.

He didn’t want to forget about what had happened. He loved his Daddy so much, and always had, even before he’d come to live with him.

He’d just never had the courage to say or do anything.

“Okay Daddy.”

He leaned back on his heels, and his Daddy parted his legs, shifting up so that Credence could rub his cock against his Daddy’s ass, and he barely heard his fingers snapping until he pushed close, and slid in so fast it made his heart skip a beat.

“Daddy!”

“Feels good baby.”

Credence squeezed his eyes shut to try and stave off the feeling, to savor the final orgasm, but he couldn’t, as tears stung and escaped his eyes, he was barely able to pull out halfway and push back in before it was overwhelming him, and he felt his Daddy’s strong arms around him, holding him close, before blackness overtook his vision.

*

Percival didn’t wipe any of his boy’s memories, he couldn’t really bring himself to do such a thing, but he magicked away all evidence that had happened, carefully carried his boy to the bathroom and gave him a quick bath, trying to keep the pathetic tears from stinging his eyes as he washed his boy’s hair, the smell of peppermint seeming to invade his senses, reminding him of what had started it all in the first place.

By the time he was tucking Credence into his own bed, clad in a full length pair of pajamas, he needed a drink. A real one.

The whole bottle wouldn’t be enough to erase all that had happened, and his body still ached from every little thing, especially the not so little thing that had been inside him, if only for a few moments.

God, why was his boy so fucking tempting?

He groaned, and pressed his hand to his temples, five seconds later he remembered it was the same hand that had brought Credence off the first time.

He almost threw the empty bottle into the fireplace in frustration.

That just wouldn’t do.

He was going to rot in hell for what he’d become.

A father who’d given in and fucked his own son, magic influence or not, he had still wanted it very badly.

*

END


End file.
